Getting a Family
by Mrs.Muessig
Summary: Westly a 3 year old who lives in a all boy's home and gets adopted by Roman and Dean to get a Family but this family is a little CRAZY.His Uncle Colby and Aunt Bayley adopt from the same Boy's home Read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Westly James Fisher

DOB: 04/10/2015

Age: 3 years

Eye color: Greenish-Blue

Hair color: Dirty Blondie

Mother's Name: unknow

Father's Name: unknow

Lives at: ST. Paul's All Boys Home

Westly was found outside of the boy's Home. He had a note with him telling the caretaker his name, birthday and age but nothing else. Westly does not talk and if you make him he will cry and scream. The caretaker thinks he is Deaf and that is why he does not talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Finding a Family

Jon's P.O.V

I had just got home for the store when the house phone started ringing.

I ran in and said, "Hello…. This is one…. OH MY GOSH…YES, WE WILL BE RIGHT DOWN…. YOU TOO!" I got off and went to wake up Joe because it was 10:00 in the morning.

I ran to the room and jumped on the bed and yelled "GET UP, WE HAVE TO GO GET OUR BABY! WE GOT APPROVED TO ADOPTED!"

Joe shot up and said, "What! Are you playing with me?" I shook my head and got dressed and went to the room where we would bring out little baby home. I picked up a tiger stuffed animal to give to our baby. I started to think about how my dad was never involved in my life, I was so in thought that I did not feel arm around me. "You are not going to become your father Jon." I nodded and got in the car to go to St. Paul's All Boys Homes. We walked in and I started looking at the kids running around us. I saw a little boy who maybe around 2 sitting in a corner, as Joe was talk to the caretaker I went over to the little boy.

I sat on the floor and said, "Hello, my name is Jon what is your name?"

He just looked at me.

One of the other boy said, "He don't talk but his name is Westly and he is 3 years old, but I am Ryan and 9 years old."

I looked at Westly and pick him up.

The caretaker walked over with Joe and said, "This little guy is Westly, he does not talk but the love to color and play by himself. Ryan will you go get Westly his thing out of the baby room." Ryan nodded and held his head down low. I looked at Joe and he smiled. I know that this was our baby. Joe held the tiger out for Westly and he took it. Once we are signing all the papers for Westly, we went home.

It was about 11:30 when we got Westly home. I could not get over the way Ryan looked when we took Westly. Joe made sandwiches for all of us for lunch. Westly keep looking around and pointed to the toys we had out for our nephews.

Joe said, "Do you want to play with the TOYS?"

He just nodded and pointed.

Joe said, "You have to say TOYS to play with them." I could tell some bad was about to happen when suddenly Westly started screaming.

Joe looked at me when I put my hands over my ears. Joe pick up Westly and held close. It just took him a couple of minutes for him to stopped. He put his head down as to tell us he was tired, so we walked down to his room. Joe sat him in the bed and he fell asleep fast. We walked out of the room and Joe just smiled at me.

I looked at him and said, "We have a kid."

He kissed me and nodded.

Joe's P.O.V

I was asleep when Jon ran into the room started to jump on the bed and yelled, "GET UP, WE HAVE TO GO GET OUR BABY! WE GOT APPROVED TO ADOPTED!"

I shot up and said, "What! Are you playing with me?"

He shook his head.

I got up and hoped in the shower then got dressed. As I was doing that Jon went to the room where we had set up to bring out little baby home too. I walked in to that room and there was Jon holding a tiger stuffed animal I could tell the was thinking about how he was going to be a father and if he was going to turn out like his father.

I put my arms around him and said, "You are not going to become your father Jon."

He nodded, and we got in the car to go to St. Paul's All Boys Home. When we walked in and we looked at all the kids running around us. Jon saw a little boy who maybe around 2 sitting in a corner, as I was talk to the caretaker Jon went over to the little boy and sat on the floor.

"So, we are looking for a baby or up to 4 years old." I told the caretaker.

He nodded his head and said, "I have just the little one for you, but I have to tell you that Westly does not talk right now and he is 3 years old."

I looked for Jon, so we could talk but when I found him.

I turned to the caretaker and asked, "Which one is Westly?"

The caretaker pointed at Jon and said, "The one your Husband is holding."

I said to him "Can we please take Westly home with us?"

He smiled and nodded. As we walked over I felt good about what we are doing. Once over to Jon the caretaker said, "This little guy is Westly, he does not talk but the love to color and play by himself. Ryan will you go get Westly his thing out of the baby room."

Ryan nodded and held his head down low. Jon looked at me and he smiled. We both know that this was our baby. I held the tiger out for Westly and he took it. Once we are signing all the papers for Westly, we went home.

It we as about 11:30 when we got Westly home. I could tell Jon was upset about something. I made sandwiches for all of us for lunch. Westly keep looking around and pointed to the toys we had out for our nephews.

I said, "Do you want to play with the TOYS?"

He just nodded and pointed.

I said, "You have to say TOYS to play with them." He looked at me and screamed.

I looked at Jon and he had his hands over his ears. I pick Westly up and held close to me. It just took him a couple of minutes then he stopped. He put his head down as to tell me he was tired, so we walked down to his room. I sat him in the bed and he fell asleep fast. We walked out of the room and I smiled at Jon.

He looked at me and said, "We have a kid."

I kissed him and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon's P.O.V

I was scared that there was something wrong with our little boy. He was 3 years old and could not talk. I called our doctor and made an appointment to see her to find out what was wrong with him. Joe came back from putting him down. Joe just looked at me and said "what time do we have to leave for the appointment?"

I looked at him and said "One o'clock, what happens if there is something wrong with him?"

He looked at me then said "We love him and do the best we can."

I started to clean the house and got ready to leave. Checked and saw the diaper bag was already packed to go. We got all the papers from the boys home where we got Westley at. Joe went to get our little man.

Joe's P.O.V

When I went to the room that we have set up for Westley, he was sitting in the middle of the bed flapping his arms and rocking back and forth. I walked in to the room and said "Hey big man, did you have a good nap?"

He did not look at me. So I just picked him up and that is when he flipped out and had a big tantrum. I yelled for Jon because he had read all the parenting books, he came running into the room and saw what was going on. I looked at him with a 'HELP ME' look and he did. He took Westley and walked out of the room and to the back yard. I think he was thinking the fresh air. I looked at the clock and was it was 12:30 pm and we had to get going. I walked outside and saw the best thing ever Westley and Jon sitting on the grass flapping their arms. I sat on the grass and said "Babe, we need to get going."

Nobody P.O.V

Jon and Joe got Westley in the car without having a tantrum. They all made it to the doctor's office in 20 minutes which was great. When they got out of the car it seemed like everything was good until the elevator, which is when all hell broke out. Westley was not going to get in that. His little hands went to his mouth and he started biting his hand and arms. Joe tried to pull then put but got bite himself. It was so hard that it broke the skin. Jon just took Westley and started for the stairs. It was5 flits of stairs that Jon walked up to get to the Doctor's office and by the time Jon and Westley got thee the nurse had helped Joe and was waiting on them to get there.

A/N: So what do you think the Doctor is going to say about Westley's tantrum and flipping, and biting?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So let's just get to the story please R&R.

Nobody's P.O.V

After the doctor's appointment Joe and Jon took Westly home. He had fallen asleep I the car. There was so much stuff that the appointment went well once they found out what was wrong with westly. Westly wake up and he was in a Car's bed. He looked around for Joe and Jon, when he did not find them he stared to get scared. He got out of the bed and walked over and found the tiger that Jon held out to him sitting in the corner. He found that funny and stared to the laugh. Joe was coming out of the bathroom when he could hear laughing. He looked in to westly's room and saw him laugh at the tiger in the corner like it had gotten in trouble. Joe started to laugh too. Westly turn around and saw that Joe was laughing at tiger too.

Joe said "Did Mr. Tiger do something to be put in time-out?"

Westly walked up to "Mr. Tiger" and picked him up, then took him over to Joe.

Joe looked at that the tiger and said, "Okay Mr. Tiger you can get out of time-out if I can get a hug." Then Joe hugged the tiger. Westly just watched Joe and then saw them kiss.

Jon's P.O.V

I called Joe's parents to tell them they could come over because we had something to talk about. I was on the phone with them I was looks up different things we could do to help our boy. I also could not stop thing about Tyler and how hurt he was. I got up and went looking for Joe, when I found him I laughed to myself and just smiled. I walked in and sat on the floor and kissed Joe. Westly just looked at us with a confused look. Westly was flapping his arms and swaying. The doctor talk us what this could happen and why he does is.

I looked at Joe and said "Joe, I can't stop thing about Tyler."

Joe looked at me and said "Baby, we can't take two kids when Westly can't talk."

I nodded and said "I understand but what about Seth and Bayley?"

Joe just sat there looking at me because how can we just ask our friend to do something like this. I gave him a kiss. When I looked to see what Westly was doing, I got the scare of my life. Westly was gone. I shoot up and Joe was behind me. We both ran all over the house, I found him outside with Blue.

Joe's P.O.V

I had come out of the bathroom, I heared the cuties laugh in the world. I walked in saw Westley laughing at the tiger. The tiger in the corner like it had gotten in trouble. All I could do is laugh too. Westly turn around and saw that Joe was laughing at tiger too.

I said "Did Mr. Tiger do something to be put in time-out?"

Westly walked up to "Mr. Tiger" and picked him up, then brought him over to me.

I looked at that the tiger and said, "Okay Mr. Tiger you can get out of time-out if I can get a hug." Then I hugged the tiger. Westly just watched and saw Jon come in to the room. He and I started to talk. I would look over and saw him ever so often but the last time I looked he was gone.


End file.
